


Pictures

by PurpleWonderPower



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Roadside Attraction, Gen, Minor Carla McCorkle/Stan Pines, Minor Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWonderPower/pseuds/PurpleWonderPower
Summary: Dipper still can't bring himself to get rid of his pictures of Wendy after "Roadside Attraction", and finds out he can relate to Stan in that area. Inspired by markmak's comic strip of the same name.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 6





	Pictures

Dipper sighed sadly as he looked down into the box on his lap. The box where he kept his precious pictures of Wendy. He didn't know what was wrong with him. She was out of his league. She always had been. He'd known that deep down since the very beginning. He gently picked up the top picture and stared at it with sad longing. She was still as beautiful as the day he'd fallen for her. Her long, willowy red hair that swished behind her as she walked, her bright green eyes, her fair complexion and freckly face. He wished he didn't still love her so much when he knew he could never have her, but he did. Even after the last few days of taking new steps and talking to new girls, he still couldn't wipe his feelings away.

"Are those pictures of Wendy?"

Dipper jolted as he noticed Grunkle Stan was looking over his shoulder. He gave a sigh. "Yeah," he said in a shameful voice, looking down at the picture as Stan got into the driver's seat, "I know it's silly to keep them...creepy even..." He carefully lay the picture back in the box and looked back up at Stan. "But I just don't wanna get rid of them."

"Hey, kid...don't tell anyone, but..." Stan said with a sigh, as he clipped his seatbelt in, "I think it's kinda sweet you keep those pictures." Dipper looked up, curiously. "It means you still care about her, you know?" Stan said, his eyes wavering to the side in a wistful manner, "And these pictures remind you of all the great time you spent with her." He raised his arms in a light shrug. "I see nothing silly or creepy about it."

Dipper looked down at the photo of Wendy, and a smile began to form on his face. "Wow..." he said, looking back up at his uncle, "That...that's a nice thing to say. Thanks, Grunkle Stan."

"Don't mention it," Stan said with a smile, as he adjusted the front mirror, while Dipper looked happily back at the photo of Wendy. Stan smiled and reached to turn the key in the ignition. Then he hesitated. "Hey...kid? Can I show you something?"

Dipper looked back up at him and nodded. Stan reached into his jacket pocket and took out his wallet. He unfolded it and passed it to Dipper. Dipper took the wallet, and his eyes widened as he saw the picture of a young smiling Stan with his arm around a pretty brunette with a flower in her hair.

"Is that...?"

"Carla McCorkle," said Stan, with a sad sigh, "Before she left me for that hippie musician. It was thirty-five-odd years ago now, but I still keep that picture on me. I wanna make sure I don't forget her, you know?" He turned the key in the ignition, and the RV's engine began to purr as it ignited. "Listen kid," Stan said, as they drove down the path, "I may not be an expert on women, but I know a thing or two about having trouble getting over them." He twiddled the steering wheel and they turned a corner. "So, if you ever wanna talk about it..." Dipper smiled as he said that. "...I'm here, alright?"

"Thanks," Dipper said, with a smile filled with gratitude, "That makes me feel a lot better." As the RV drove along, he looked back down at the photo of Stan with his arm around Carla. "You know, Grunkle Stan?" Stan looked over to see Dipper smiling and holding his wallet back out. "Carla was a lucky lady."

That made his uncle smile. "Thanks, kid," Stan said, taking the wallet and tucking it back inside his jacket.

"Don't mention it."


End file.
